


【XMFC】【EC】博物馆奇妙夜

by latelemon



Category: x-men:First Class
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon
Summary: 【旧文存档】





	【XMFC】【EC】博物馆奇妙夜

查尔斯有点心烦。好吧，也许不只是一点。 

他也不知今天是怎么了。自己居然会为了学术问题和艾玛翻了脸，在会议上吵得面红耳赤。哦上帝，他往常可绝对不是这样的人，他的脾气好的连最挑剔的人都没法打出差评！更何况是面对可爱的女士们呢，彬彬有礼举止得体的查尔斯 泽维尔教授绝对是被归为『谦谦君子温润如玉』那一类的。可万事总有例外不是，艾玛 弗罗斯特教授就是那种天生散发着惹怒别人的气场的女人，哦，或者更多人喊的女巫。她的绣口一张就点燃了炸药的导火线，樱舌一吐就径直戳中了别人死穴，眉毛一挑就意味着下一秒的机关枪扫射，嘴角一扬就昭示着又有不识相的倒霉鬼死得很惨了。 

按理说这种美艳高傲毒舌难缠的女人大部分男人是只会远观的，可她偏偏和查尔斯在同一所大学同样任教授之职，还偏偏都是操蛋的遗传学。更可恨的是其实她的专业水平并不算低，却总是大张旗鼓地和查尔斯各种抬杠唱反调。今天的教授会议上，要不是助理教授汉克眼疾手快地拦着，激动之至的查尔斯大概就会把手边厚厚的讲义朝她脸上砸过去了，引发一场不必要但影响极度恶劣的肢体冲突闹剧。 

妈的。查尔斯仍旧愤懑难平，他狠灌了一大口茶水，强迫自己冷静下来回想一切是怎么发生的，到底是什么诱发了他深埋于心的冲动，打开了名为暴怒的魔鬼的囚笼？想了半天他也没得到答案，反而想起了从半年前艾玛调到这个学校成为他的同事，他的日子就开始各种不顺起来。想到这里他把手中的杯子往桌上重重一拍，过大的声音惊得办公室另一头的汉克偷偷探出头来，满怀担忧地朝这儿看了一眼。（然后汉克就点开了『特别关注』里一个名为“我的同事是个婊子”的微博，默默等待着更新。） 

查尔斯又生了会儿闷气，就打开他的推特，打算向“我的同事是个婊子”投稿。突然响起了“叮”的一声邮件提示音，他愣了一下，慢吞吞点开了邮箱。不知道为什么，他突然有种『好像有什么事要发生』的预感… 

邮件的标题是个单词invitation（邀请函），而发件人却无法显示，大概是被什么技术手段隐藏了。查尔斯有点犹豫，这种莫名其妙的匿名邮件很可能携带了该死的病毒，更糟的是还可能是艾玛那个贱人的阴谋，希望毁了他那台颇有些年头的IBM笔记本。哦，他可不能上当。他心烦意乱地关闭了界面，颓然倒在转椅上思考着快收尾的论文。 

“叮！”又一声响。查尔斯嘟囔了一句，很不耐烦地再次点开邮箱，却意外地发现并没有什么新邮件，倒是他没打开的那封邮件标题闪着幽幽的红光。妈的，他不知道这个狗屁邮箱还有这种鬼功能？他直接点选了『删除』，页面上终于看不见那恼人的玩意儿了，他才终于露出了舒心的微笑。可这微笑还没持续三秒，又一声“叮！”把他惊得差点从椅子上跳起来，那封邮件自动恢复了！而且，还自动打开了！！ 

目瞪口呆的查尔斯觉得电脑大概真中病毒了，他扭头打算喊精通电脑编程的汉克过来帮他看看。他刚张开嘴，却突然想到，反正已经这样了，不如先看看邮件里到底是个什么内容吧。（要是色情网页的广告他还是拿出去修吧，虽然不是他的错但总有点不好意思……

还好不是。屏幕上只有短短几行字『您好，您已被幸运地抽中为地狱火夜间生物博物馆的首批免费参观者！请打印出附件中的《邀请券》作为入馆证明。详细说明请参阅《邀请券》背面。』 

原来是诈骗广告。查尔斯翻了个白眼，这个月他收到了各种垃圾诈骗消息，诸如『妈咪去哪儿』幸运观众、『非诚莫扰』场外一等奖啥的，全都是说他中了大奖但要先汇手续费啥的，早就不胜其烦。但博物馆的噱头还真他妈是第一次，他有点佩服骗子的创意了，但什么博物馆会叫『地狱火』这么奇葩的名字？他只想呵呵了。 

行了，他可以放心大胆地喊汉克过来瞧瞧了。哦，你问他为什么不先看看附件，搞明白到底怎么回事？呵呵，泽维尔教授可不傻，他当然知道附件才是最危险的，里面不知道夹带了什么病毒呢，他下载下来引狼入室？ 

“汉克！”他扭头喊了一声，可那个又听话又能干的小助教却没有像往常一样飞快地跑来，弯下腰问一声“教授，什么事？”

查尔斯不满地皱起眉头，扭头看向汉克的办公桌，哦，他不知何时出了办公室。查尔斯注意到他桌上的水杯也不在，大概是去茶水间煮咖啡了？查尔斯讨厌咖啡的味道，所以汉克从来不在办公室煮咖啡或者喝热咖啡。 

算了。 

查尔斯试着关闭那个窗口，这回总算成功地关掉了，查尔斯懒洋洋地瞄着标题又退化为灰色的邮件哼了一声。 

可是三秒之后……他的打印机突然灯亮了，而且发出了工作时的响声。查尔斯手一抖，茶杯里的水就晃动着溅了出来。他才想起自己的电脑还和打印机直接连着，并且通着电。虽然他刚才绝对绝对没有点什么『打印文件』一一可是去他的！今天遇到的邪门事儿还不够多吗？！他顾不上擦干水渍，就颤抖着手想赶紧把插头给拔了。（你看，人一紧张就连基本常识『湿手不能接触电器』都会忘。）查尔斯觉得事情在不受控制地朝某个奇怪的地方飞速发展着，他被命运之手牵着晕头转向地跑，可他根本看不见目的地，也根本无法脱身。 

还是迟了一步。在查尔斯抖抖嗦嗦的手即将扯下插头的那一瞬，打印机已经停下了，幽幽地吐出一张蓝莹莹的纸片。

查尔斯的眉头皱成了一团，这让他那张讨人喜欢的小脸看起来有点古怪。说实话，他不太敢想象如果他直接把那张纸撕烂扔出窗外会有什么诡异的事情发生一一今天就不是个讲逻辑的一天！一只小鸟儿叼着碎纸片飞进来再把它按原样儿拼好都有可能！他瞅着那张催命符一样的“邀请券”，还是决定让下一秒变为『见证奇迹的时刻』一一查尔斯勇敢地伸出手（该出手时就出手呀），把那张纸攥在手心，揉皱，瞄准，好一一成功投入纸篓！得三分！ 

查尔斯歪着头等待着，现在就算有根蛛丝慢悠悠地从天花板垂下，裹起那个纸团，再慢慢吊起，最后直直落在他的面前他都觉得自己不会有多惊讶了。 

可他满怀期待（…？）地等了三分钟，并没有出现这样童话般的情节。 

他才不会承认自己居然有点见鬼的暗暗失望了。 

他叹口气，站起身来伸了个小懒腰，打算出去找汉克来看看这台电脑一一 

“嘀－”打印机突然又开始响起来，查尔斯惊愕地回过头，呆呆地看着重新运转的机器又慢慢吐出一张蓝色纸片来。 

要是把插头拔了再试试呢？ 

算了，查尔斯苦笑着想。他像是莫名其妙地被扔进了一个迷宫，除非他按照游戏设置者的意图走，否则永远也别想出来。他认了，就这么玩下去吧，既然游戏的控制权完全不在他手上。

查尔斯用两个指头拈起那张纸片，慢慢摊开在眼前。 

地狱火夜间博物馆……（什么破名字）……二月十三日晚十一点试开馆……（哦，就是今晚呀）………幸运参观者：查尔斯 泽维尔……原价：…… 

等等！他看见了什么？！怎么会有自己的名字在上面？！刚才的邮件上好像没有称呼自己姓名吧？ 

……算了。这大概反而是最好解释的问题了，有人针对他布了局，总不会连他名字都不知道吧？ 

继续往下看。地址是布莎大道四零二号……哦，这条路不是他每天上下班的必经之路嘛！可他今天早上从那儿走过的时候，根本没看到有什么即将开业的博物馆啊？ 

查尔斯抬手揉了揉发胀的太阳穴。今晚……呃，今天他应该会在实验室忙到很晚，那时候都不知道有没有下班……还是明晚再去吧。上面没说非要今天吧？ 

查尔斯头疼地瞄了一眼电脑，想着要不要让汉克追踪一下IP地址看看到底是谁他妈在捣鬼，然后……他就发现再也找不到那封邮件了，消失和到来一样突兀地令人不知所措。 

混蛋！！！

 

汉克听完了查尔斯的叙述，操作了几下电脑，说：“大概是中了什么隐蔽的木马然后被远程操控了吧……还有教授你这机子上暂时别连摄像头否则不知道什么就会被拍下来当做敲诈本钱……我等会儿用最新的『卡吧死机』帮你扫描一下好了，教授？” 

“……这名字听起来就不吉利，算了吧。” 

……汉克忍住了对『金山毒霸』的吐槽。 

查尔斯果然在实验室忙到了深夜十一点三刻。脱下实验服的查尔斯已经疲惫不堪了，跟PCR的苦逼交道让他彻底忘了什么博物馆。所以他也自然地忘了绕道回家，不知不觉又踏上了来学校的道路（他的车送去维修了，而见鬼的这么晚可没同事顺道送送他），又鬼使神差地抬头看到了那个荧光招牌的『地狱火夜间博物馆』。 

“嘿……”困倦的查尔斯打量着那扇小小的虚掩的门，门后透着黯淡的蓝色灯光。周围的店铺都关门了，越发显得它的突兀。谁知道门后面有些什么？博物馆门口怎么连个售票处都他妈看不到？ 

查尔斯摇摇头，觉得一切像个诡异的梦境。他盯了一会儿招牌，抬腿打算走了，却又一次鬼使神差地走到了那扇门前。

当他推开那扇茶色玻璃门的时候才一个激灵清醒过来，wtf...自己是在干嘛？！……可是好像已经没有回头路了，一个机械的女声响起：“请出示《邀请券》核对身份。” 

哦！对！峰回路转！他记得自己那张邀请券被随手塞到了抽屉里，根本没带在身上！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我身份对不上可以走了吧！（给自己的机智点三十二个赞啦～）于是查尔斯大声说：“没有！” 

“嘀一一”（终于换响声了嘛）机械女声再次响起：“开启虹膜验证一一” 

……啥？！一道强光闪过，查尔斯瞬间失去了意识（并没有 

“验证通过。欢迎来到『地狱火夜间生物博物馆』参观，泽维尔先生。祝您度过一个愉快的夜晚，下面由……” 

“好了安琪儿，下面是我的事了。”一个充满磁性的男声突然响起，打断了那个女声。查尔斯惊讶地扭过头，看着那个面带笑意的男人缓缓从里面走向他这边。“我是这次博物馆之旅的解说向导，艾瑞克 兰谢尔。叫我艾瑞克就好。” 

天！这个英俊的像从油画中走出来的男人，身体……是完全透明的！

查尔斯瞪大了眼睛，艰难地咽了一大口口水，好半天才期期艾艾地说：“你…你、不是人？……”话出口他就觉得不太对，赶忙改口道：“你是……全息投影吗……” 

拜侦探小说迷妹妹所赐，查尔斯还是知道有种（常用来装神弄鬼的）技术叫做『全息投影』的。虽然他没见过，但大概……就是这样……吧？ 

“对。”男人眨了眨眼，咧开嘴露出一个笑容。（天哪好像鲨鱼啊）“我是这间博物馆的AI之一。” 

……AI？听起来有点小耳熟啊？查尔斯一拍脑袋叫了起来：“贾维斯那样的吗？” 

男人的牙齿露得更多了。“哦，他好像马上要在妇联二里面升级为『幻视侠』了。” 

查尔斯顿时觉得没啥好紧张的了，只是个智能程序而已嘛。（不对吧教授，人老贾是铁罐儿的贴心小棉…管家呀，这个家伙可不是你的housekeeper！）他开始上下打量着面前的男人，精壮，笔挺，琥珀色眸子，脸庞方正棱角分明，有点像德国人（不过他不确定人工智能是不是也有人种和国籍之分？）黑色高领毛衣恰到好处地勾勒出男人漂亮的胸肌，和修长结实的腰线。（不，查尔斯才不会想起自己的……哼！谁嫉妒呢！） 

感受着参观者视奸般的目光，艾瑞克挑了挑眉并没发表意见，只是静默了片刻后笑道：“那么，博物馆之夜就从现在开始？”虽然是疑问语气却没有丝毫问询之意，查尔斯回过神来，应了声：“走着～”

查尔斯叹了口气。“这些东西对我都熟的不能再熟了，我大概不需要你解说什么。”说这话时两人已经绕着正展厅随便地走了一圈，现在查尔斯可以确认这的确是个『生物博物馆』，里面的展品的确都与生物史有着或多或少的关联，但都显得略奇怪…如果是在一个博物馆里作展览的话。 

“那你要给我说说吗？” 

“…这算是卖萌？”查尔斯抬头看了下身侧的男人，话说第一次注视一双透明的眼睛有点奇怪，所以他尴尬地迅速挪开了眼睛。“抱歉我累了一整天，而且也不像你似的充充电就能马上恢复。比起之前花样百出的故弄玄虚我倒真觉得这里很无聊…” 

解说员眨了眨眼。“谁告诉你我是靠充电维生的呢？” 

“呃，我对这个的确没有研究，也不感兴趣……也许我该对你说声『很高兴见到你』，但我的确有点想走了……希望下次这样奇葩的经历不要再找上门来，雷声大雨点小的作风真是……” 

“这里提供免费的咖啡，如果你觉得困乏…” 

“谢谢但我最讨厌咖啡了。” 

“哦，真抱歉……”男人低低地说，深邃的瞳孔盯着不耐烦却仍维持着礼貌的微笑的遗传学教授，“但我个人……能请你再多留一会儿吗？我没有担当好解说员的话，会被扣奖金的。” 

“你的……奖金？”哦真见鬼，总不会是DOTA或者大菠萝3之类里面的虚拟游戏币吧？还是霍比特人用的比特币？ 

“啊，这个，如果你感兴趣的话我们可以去右侧的展厅看5D恐龙电影，身临其境的高级特效，边看我边说给你听？” 

“……算了《侏罗纪公园》之类的惊悚片我觉得还是比较适合我侄女儿欧洛洛那么大的熊孩子看。对，下次她再在我赶论文的时候烦我我就介绍她来这儿…” 

“never again...”艾瑞克喃喃道，查尔斯没有听清，疑惑地问了句：“你说什么？” 

男人迅速恢复了标准的微笑。“她会被吓坏的。” 

“我想所有见过你笑却没马上被吓哭的小孩子心脏都足够坚强了呢。” 

“………” 

看着一个居然也露出了类似人类『郁闷』的表情，查尔斯不由又开心地笑了起来。“好啦好啦我的朋友，反正都这么晚了，再晚会儿又有什么关系呢。但我不想看恐龙电影啊，有别的吗？” 

“生物题材的应该都有。你是想看…” 

“有《大白鲨》吗？”（在你身旁看这部电影感受一定很奇妙） 

“………不要，我怕那个。”


End file.
